


It's getting Haught in here

by sabrinaavila



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinaavila/pseuds/sabrinaavila
Summary: It's six in the morning. Nicole knows she's going to be late yet again, but the room is as messy as they left if mere hours before, her body is aching from all the celebrating and her wife rests peacefully by her side. She doesn't want to leave. 
Or 
In which Nicole and Waverly decide to follow Wynonna's advice and celebrate they first wedding anniversary trying new things





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a friend gave me the idea to write this one shot and I was super excited with it. Unfortunately it took me way too much time to get it done, but I’m very pleased with the result. So here’s a little bit of Wayhaught’s naughty side ;)  
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes, English is not my first language and even after triple and quadruple checks a few things can slip. I hope you guys like it!

It's six in the morning. 

Nicole doesn't need an alarm clock to tell her it's time to get out of bed and start getting ready for work, her eyes are wide open fifteen minutes before it starts ringing. She knows she's going to need those extra fifteen minutes if she plans on getting to work in time. That's because her very asleep wife is wrapped up in her arms and because the contact of their naked bodies is bringing vivid memories of last night's adventures. She remembers soft giggles and the sound of the TV growing unnoticed as a tickle war evolved into intense touches, loud moans and heavy panting. 

She smiles softly. Nicole knows herself well enough to know that, usually, her mood would be shitty after sleeping roughly three hours, but ever since she met Waverly she's gotten used to giving up sleep in order to enjoy the other woman's company. Nicole would stay awake just so she could talk to Waverly for a little longer when they were getting to know each other a better, than they would stay past their usual bedtime to watch just one more episode when Waverly moved in, and now she just wants to take in every bit of her wife before she closes her eyes and dream of her. Sleeping has become almost unnecessary. 

The alarm clock goes off and Nicole curses under her breath, she wishes she could break the damn thing so she doesn’t have to go to work. Waverly mumbles something unintelligible in her sleepy state before readjusting herself into Nicole's embrace. The Special Agent smiles softly at the act but she knows she already spent her precious extra fifteen minutes and that if she doesn't start getting ready immediately she's going to be late to work, but it's almost impossible for Nicole to think straight when her wife's proximity is so… damn… intoxicating...

 

"For the love of God" Waverly gets up in one swift move, scaring the living shit out of Nicole "Turn this damn alarm off" she says angrily

"Well good morning to you too" Nicole giggles loudly before getting out of bed and walking all the way across the room to turn the alarm off, suddenly the brilliant idea of not putting it in arm’s length seemed very stupid

"Thank you" Waverly says with a grumpy smile before lying back in bed "And you know I refuse to say good morning before seven am"

"And here I thought today was a special day" Nicole pouts theatrically in a way that would seem cute wasn't for her wife's morning annoyance

"If I'm not mistaken, we started celebrating last night" Waverly opens a suggestive smile "And if you weren't all the way across the room I could easily show you how special today is"

"Tempting" Nicole walks back to the bed and moves her face mere inches away from her wife's and she sees Waverly licking her lips in anticipation "But I gotta go to work" she blinks mischievously before walking out of the room 

"I hate you!" Waverly yells from her position in the bed

 

Nicole is still laughing as she enters the kitchen, and for once she's not exactly upset with the amount of boxes still piling up in the corner. She knows that they'll get to it eventually, or maybe they won't after all it's been a year since the ceremony and they still haven't opened all of their gifts, but it's a special day and she's not willing to let those ignored boxes ruin her mood. She has forty-five minutes to get to work and if she intends on fixing a nice breakfast in bed for Waverly she needs to get to work. First is the coffee, than the fruits, cup of milk, pieces of bacon, cheese and one or two different types of bread. She puts everything on the breakfast tray they got from Henry, a much more appropriate present than the one his girlfriend, also known as her sister-in-law, gave them.

Impressively enough, while Nicole made a pretty nice breakfast in thirty minutes, Waverly used that time to go back to sleep. Usually the professor would use this time to stare at the ceiling in a half asleep - half awake status, but given the amount of exercise they did the night before, Nicole is not really that surprise to find that scenario. She puts the tray on the nightstand and moves back to the bed, the fact that she has to be at work in less than fifteen minutes completely escaping her mind. Nicole moves her fingers up and down Waverly's bare back, a victorious grin making its way to her lips when she senses the hair on the back of Waverly's neck standing up and, as rewarding as it is, the special agent wants her wife full and undivided attention, so she does what always gets Waverly going, she trail light kisses along her back, making her way up to her neck. Nicole would’ve laughed at the speed in which her wife went from a deep sleep to a very active participant on that morning make out session, weren't for the fact that she too was overtaken by desire.

It's seven-thirty in the morning and Nicole is getting out of the shower in a hurry, her phone rang five times already and she knows she'll have a lot of explaining to do, her partner will most certainly pick on her for being abundantly late. Waverly watches the scene with amused eyes as she takes another bite of the chocolate muffin, it’s not every day that one gets to see Nicole Haught being late for anything, let alone for work.

 

"Babe, relax, take a breath, it's fine" Waverly tries to say calmly but finds herself unable to masquerade her amusement "Everyone gets late sometimes"

"Yeah, but imagine this" Nicole says as she puts on her pants "You don't have to deal with a very inconvenient partner asking a lot of questions"

"C'mon, you know you love her" Waverly smiles happily at Nicole, or maybe she's just very happy with the muffin

"Yes, yes, yes, I love Wynonna but still" Nicole says, clearly struggling to button up her shirt "She can be a pain in the ass sometimes"

"I grew up with her, i would know" Waverly puts aside her chocolate muffin and moves to help her wife with her shirt "Let’s make a deal, if she picks on you, I’ll deal with her tomorrow, okay?" She smiles

"Or i can just accidentally punch her today and be done with it" Nicole smiles as her wife finishes helping her with her clothes and they start making their way to the door, Nicole smiles at the fact that she’s completely dressed on her Special Agent uniform while Waverly completely naked, covering her body with their comforter

"Sure, whatever you want babe" She pecks her wife's lips like she does every morning before she remembers something "I'm meeting you at the restaurant tonight, right? At Seven"

"Of course. And I’ll make sure to wear that particularly nice purple dress you like" Nicole winks from the driver seat "I love you"

"I love you too"

-

Nicole enters the police station an hour late and she half expects to see Sheriff Nedley and Dolls waiting for her with reproving looks on their faces and half expects to see Wynonna and Henry sipping on their coffees, waiting patiently to tease her senselessly. Unfortunately as soon as she opens the door to the Black Badge Division room Nicole sees her sister is law taking a generous bite of her doughnut and in the moment Wynonna acknowledges her presence she smiles a devilish smile and Nicole just knows she's in big trouble. As expected, Wynonna proceeds to tease Nicole for being late for the very first time exactly on her first wedding anniversary before she moves on to making very, very inappropriate jokes about wedding traditions. For a few seconds Nicole actually considers picking up her stuff and going back home. 

 

"So..." Wynonna says after she decided she had picked on Nicole for long enough "One year hun?! Amazing"

"Yes, indeed it is" Nicole simply can't stop the smile that grows on her lips "Didn't think we'd be getting this far?"

"Oh no, I knew you guys would. That's why I gave you my blessing when you asked me to marry my sister" Wynonna points out and Nicole fights the urge to correct the woman, because what happened was that the older woman refused to accept the maid of honor job until Nicole asked her the damn question.

"Sure" Nicole says amused by the memory 

"Waverly should really thank me for hooking you two up, I mean, if it weren't for our girls nights out I don't think you'd be together today" Again, another incorrect statement that Nicole decides to ignore "You guys are a ridiculously amazing couple"

"You and Henry aren't so bad" Nicole teases her sister-in-law, knowing well enough that it would annoy her to talk about her new relationship status

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Wynonna asks, clearly adamant on changing the topic of the conversation 

"We're going to the restaurant I took her on our first date. Fancy restaurant, fancy food and fancy clothes. The whole package" Nicole is indeed excited, it's been over four years since their first date and she can remember as if it was yesterday. It was one memorable day and she's been looking forward to reliving it for the past three months

"Well, boring. Romantic, but boring" The sister-in-law points out "It's your first anniversary, you should do something wild and unexpected, you're young and full of energy, go get your kinky on"

"Excuse me?!" Nicole isn't quite sure she wants to hear her sister-in-law discussing her sex life but she can't deny she's very intrigued as to what Wynonna is suggesting

"C'mon, you can go to fancy dates any time, get your freaky on and surprise my sister." Wynonna winks amused

"What do you suggest? I mean, you're kind of an expert right?!" 

"I'm going to ignore the kinky shamming because you clearly do need help" Wynonna stops talking for a few seconds, takes a sip of her coffee and seems to consider all of her options before she speaks again "Well you can try stripping, giving her a lad dance, try playing characters or you can use your handcuff and tie to her to the bed, it's really is up to you. I’m pretty sure my sister will like anything coming from you”

"I'm not discussing this with you anymore" Nicole says as she fights the urge to know where, when and with who Wynonna exercised this side of her

 

Nicole makes her way through the day, trying very hard to remain as excited as she was in the morning for the romantic date that waited for her, but soon enough Nicole realizes that the harder she tried, the harder it was. Truth is, as the minutes pass, the Special Agent starts to picture each one of those scenarios, imagining how Waverly would look while she stripped, if her eyes would burn with a mix of desire and anticipation as she waited for permission to touch the body of her wife as she danced, if she would really make do of her promise to do wonders with Nicole in her old police uniform... Before she realizes it, the prospect of having a hot, wet and unforgettable night with her very, very attractive wife is making her pick up the phone and text Waverly. 

-

Waverly isn't particularly happy as she finishes her last class of the day. Nicole texted her at one in the afternoon saying that she wouldn't be able to make it to the restaurant in time and ever since that her day has been terrible, and it's definitely not helping the fact that she had to teach four classes and hadn't slept properly, not that she was complaining one bit during her nights activities. She opens the door to her house to find it uncomfortably lonely, the dress she was supposed to wear to the date rests on top of the sofa alongside the gift box she had wrapped before leaving home this morning. Waverly is so focused on her own thoughts that she misses the first knock on the door but the moment she opens it she sees her wife, wearing her old police officer uniform, one hand in her belt and one on tip of her Stetson. 

 

"What the..." Waverly stutters for a while before Nicole pulls a piece of paper from her back pocket 

"Ma'am, I have a warrant here signed by the on-call judge to search your house" She smiles devilish and moves inside the house after giving Waverly the blank page

"Nicole what are you doing?" Waverly is definitely at lost, she can feel the playful side of all of this but at the same time she can feel the air getting heavier and heavier by the second 

"Miss Earp, it's Officer Haught and I'll have to ask you to accompany me to the bedroom while I conduct this search" Nicole's words are demanding and Waverly gives in "Thank you very much ma'am. Now if you could please just sit in this chair while I do my work I'll be very pleased"

 

Waverly Earp is sitting in a chair in the middle of her room while her wife, Special Agent Nicole Haught, plays officer and searches their house for something she doesn’t know. She could easily be annoyed at that, but the air in the room is heavy and filled with promises and possibilities. The butterflies in her stomach are twisting and turning and for whatever reason she just has to press her legs together. Nicole comes out the closet carrying two speaks and there's something in her eyes, playful, teasing, challenging and on the few seconds it takes for her wife to reach her, Waverly takes in the sight in front of her. The brown pants shaping her legs and ass, the blue shirt with the Purgatory PD insignia that had caused so many wet dreams for Waverly and the white hat... The hat that made her wife look so serious and so sexy... Waverly closes her eyes and swallows hard. Her mind is creating an infinity of scenarios and somewhere in the distance Waverly thinks she’s heard her wife saying “you’re under arrest for possession, of a fine ass”. She knows where that is going, well she hopes she does. She had that fantasy one too many times to not hope. And just like that music starts to play from the speakers. 

 

"Ma'am here are a few rules" Nicole says as she takes the first step "Hands behind your back at all times" another step "You can look but you can't touch" another step "I have handcuffs, don't you make me use it" Last step "Are we clear?" Nicole locks her eyes with her wife's before resting both hands on her thighs

"Ye... yes... Yes!" Waverly's brain can't function. The music is blasting through the speakers and Nicole is so close she can smell her perfume

"Good"

 

Nicole leans in for a kiss, her lips barely touching Waverly's, and if the professor could make her brain work she would most definitely be cursing herself for looking so turned on already. She feels Nicole pulling away and at least for a few brief seconds Waverly can think again, but before she can truly process what's really going on and try to get a grip of herself Nicole is moving her hips from side to side to the beat of the song, her hands traveling up and down and Waverly can easily remember how it feels to touch every single part of her wife's body, her fingers itch. Nicole begins to unbutton her shirt in a painfully slow pace, taking her time with every single button but stopping before she could take it out. Waverly wonders if her wife can hear how fast her heart is beating, and by the grin on her face she's quite sure the woman can. 

The process of taking the belt and pants off takes less time, and Waverly is glad for that. But now she's faced with the sight of her wife wearing a black lace lingerie, only half of her police uniform and her hat, and the only thing she can do is swallow hard and curse loudly under her breath. 

"Well fuck"

Waverly watches as her wife turns around and continues to move her hips and she has to fight her growing urge to touch the woman dancing in front of her. Dancing for her. Nicole keeps moving with the song, coming closer and closer to the chair, positioning herself mere inches away, and it's intoxicating, it's inebriating. Waverly feels the wetness growing in between her legs and she groans in frustration. 

Nicole looks Waverly deep in her eyes as she throws away the hat and allows her hair to fall down her shoulders. She bites her bottom lip provocatively, knowing full well what it does to Waverly, before starting to dance again. She moves to sit on her wife's lap and she grinds down when the song speeds up. Waverly knows she's going to be in trouble but she can't help it, she reaches for Nicole's ass in an attempt to pull the woman impossibly closer to her. 

 

"Now that's not following the rules" Nicole says as she moves away from the chair "I'm so disappointed in you Miss Earp" Waverly notices how her tone is still provocative and she knows she's trouble "I was starting to have fun" Nicole shakes her head almost theatrically "Too bad it's over now"

"No, I'll behave, please" Waverly's words come out fast, way faster than she'd like to admit, but she's not one to be too proud

"I don't trust you to behave" Nicole moved towards the pile of clothes on the floor and picks up the handcuff before walking to the back of the chair "Good thing I brought this" Waverly tries her new situation, realizing she was indeed under Nicole's mercy and feeling a rush of heat on her center "Now let's go back to business"

 

With the handcuff in place Nicole seems to get a new bust to her confidence and she straddles Waverly's legs, immediately starting to roll her body into her wife's. A new song starts to play, a much slower beat, and Nicole gets up and opens her wife's leg before kneeling in between them. She puts both hands on Waverly's shoulder and teasingly drags them down her body, from her chest to her waist to her inner thighs before dragging them back up. Nicole is humming to the song and it's driving Waverly crazy, she fights the handcuffs eliciting an amused laugh from her wife. 

 

"Please let me touch you!" Waverly tried to plead after realizing how futile it's to try and break out of the handcuff

"Now that's no fun. You know the rules, no touching" Nicole whispers to her ear

 

Nicole straddles her wife again and grinds her hips down extra hard as to prove her point. She moves her entire body to the new song, pausing for a brief moment to pull out her shirt, and then starting again, purposefully thrusting her chest up into Waverly's face, pulling away before her wife could kiss her. She twists from side to side, provoking, teasing, and eliciting moans and groans. Waverly's bound to lose her mind when Nicole positions her ass in front of her eyes, and the professor can feel her mouth watering at the sight of her wife's ass in black lace and garter belts. 

 

"This is wrong in so many ways" Waverly manages to say 

"Why? Don't you like it?" Nicole teases, knowing full well that the woman under her was in love with the whole thing, before picking up the speed of her hips

"Oh no, this... is... amazing" Waverly closes her eyes to think better "It'd be perfect if I could touch you"

"Oh baby..." Nicole stops and for a second there Waverly actually believes she's going to release her "I want you to touch me. Here,” she says lightly touching her neck “here,” moving to her chest, “and especially here,” she finishes with both hands meeting at the apex of her thighs."

"Oh god" Waverly thinks she might die "please"

"Um.." Nicole holds eye contact, her lustful pondering the possibility for a little while before deciding to take off the handcuffs. As soon as the key turns Waverly wiggles herself free and push them to the bed

"Now let me do some touching" Waverly smiles

-

It's six in the morning.

Nicole doesn't need an alarm clock to tell her it's time to get out of bed. She sighs, the room is as messy as they left if mere hours ago, the chair rests peacefully in the middle of the room and there's a pile of clothes by its side and the speaker is still connected to her cellphone. Nicole's body is aching everywhere, despite the fact that she didn't do much dancing the night before, all the celebrating had worn her out. Waverly sleeps peacefully by her side, her breathing coming in and out in an even pace. Nicole knows she's going to be late yet again, but she simply doesn't care.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this I can’t even. Nicole showing taking advices from the one and only Wynonna Earp and surprising Waverly with her naughty side! How fun is the idea?! Anyways, I really hope you guys had fun reading this, kudos and comments are more than welcome!  
> Also, should you guys like it, you can find me on my tumblr itsalltoo, you can send me anything, opinions and ideas and all of that, I’m more than willing to write any kind of stuff if you want to suggest something. And I’m always up for a good talk.  
> Anyways, thanks for checking this up!


End file.
